Sango
is a female tabby cat Jewelpet who represents Protection or Luck. Appearance Sango is a yellow tabby cat with brown inner ears and brown stripes on her head, back, arms, legs and tail. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of scarlet corals. For her attire, she wears a red ribbon with a white flower in the middle on her left ear and a grey pearl necklace with a strawberry coral jewel attached around her neck. She also carries a pink twirling ribbon in the first series. Charm Form Sango's Jewel Charm is pink and egg-shaped. It is decorated with a large pink strawberry-shaped coral in the center and two small ones on the sides. It also has white gold embroidered on it. Human Form (Magical Change) In her human form, she has short brownish hair with a yellow summer hat (with a red flower ribbon) on her head. She wears a red-sleeved lemon yellow dress which has a bow at the back. Personality According to the official website, Sango is depicted as bright and full of energy with a love for sweets and desserts. In the anime series, Sango tends to be rather dimwitted and easygoing. Her love of sweets and desserts is one of her trademarks, but it wasn't present in the first series. Sango often ends her phrases with "nyan" (except for the first series). Skills In Sango's official setting in the franchise, she represents Protection. As the Jewelpet of Protection, Sango's magic can protect the safety of humans and their families. In Jewelpet, she has the power of Luck, which can convert bad luck into good luck. History In ''Jewelpet'' Sango made her first debut on episode 31 during the culture festival. When Lyrica Himeno admitted she can't be too high for herself, her Jewel Charm appeared in front of her and Rinko and Ruby awaken her for the first time. Sango used her magic and made Lyrica into a Matadora. But that didn't work out well. After that, Sango finds her magic expired because she can't reach Lyrica's footprint mark made by Diana's dark magic. They eventually find out the footprint was actually on her foot. Sango uses her magic again to purify her and everything was back on track at the same time when Lyrica was admitting her mistakes. In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Sango is one of Miria Marigold Mackenzie's two Jewelpet partners, alongside Garnet. Before the events of the series, she met the two of them while being home alone which made Miria into a magician. In Jewelpet Sunshine Sango is a member of the Rose class. She is frequently seen dangling from the shoulder of Jill Konia, her teacher. She is Komachi's roommate, with whom she shares her love of sweets. She gets a robot version of herself like Garnet, which was revealed in episode 49 when she was brainwashed by the Dark Queen. She also has a brief crush on Jasper or Mikage. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Sango has no role in this series; except in episode 39, where she serves as a judge along with Rald. In episode 1, She was seen walking with Nephrite at the side of the Kira-Kira Shop. That happened while Garnet was talking to Ruby. She also speaks as a narrator for certain episodes of the series. In Jewelpet Happiness Sango is a school nurse who is seen curing Marie Hanazono and Garnet. In episode 12, she makes a Magic Gem with Sakuran and Rosa as the "Sweets Angel" in the "GoKuRo-san trio". In Lady Jewelpet She makes a few cameos in certain episodes. In Jewelpet Magical Change Here, Sango still maintains her love of sweets and has a major role in episodes 8a and 8b. She is also one of the few Jewelpets to achieve their human form. In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Sango is one of the Jewelpets that are the first to visit Sweetsland for Princess Mana's birthday, along with Ruby, Labra, Angela, Sapphie, Garnet, Charotte, and Jasper. Gumimin happens to like sweets more than Sango does, however, making her a lesser sweets lover than him. In the movie, Sango claims "Sweets Lover Sango, nyan!" to be her catchphrase. She even gets mad at Labra and Angela for mocking it in order for them to catch a ride with her. Gallery Videos Jewelpet - Sango|Sango appearing in the first series. Jewelpet Magical Change Sango transformation & jewelflash| Trivia *Sango's jewel motif is the coral, a common name given to Corallium rubrum and several related species of marine coral used as jewelry. **Her secondary motif is a strawberry. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Feline Category:Cats Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet (anime) Characters Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Red Category:Red Eye Jewelpets